


Resemblance

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: "You look like somebody I used to know."





	Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beedekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/gifts).



"You look like somebody I used to know."

Brian casts around for the source of the voice, finds Smackdown's Champ standing in the mouth of a hallway glowering at arena staffers bagging up trash from the closed concession stand. Tozawa gives him a look, a cousin to the _be careful, dummy_ face he makes when Jack Gallagher is around, but goes on ahead when Brian waves him off.

"Cool guy, was he?"

"When he wanted to be. Wore terrible pants - unnatural fibers." Daniel smirks wickedly, and just that quick, he becomes again the guy Brian's always known. "Never fickle, though."


End file.
